Un petit tour à Oulan-Bator
by Little Potatoes
Summary: Quand la guerre se termine, les couples se forment, les Gryffons et les Serpents se mélangent...


Après la guerre, tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps car tout peut s'arrêter d'un jour à l'autre…

De cette réflexion, plusieurs couples étaient nés… Tous assez surprenants...

D'abord, Pansy avait déclaré sa flamme à Ron en lui disant qu'elle n'avait que faire des moqueries des autres, qu'elle avait déjà un penchant pour lui avant la guerre et que, à présent tout ça terminé, elle voudrait le connaître mieux (et plus si affinité…). Ron avait pensé à un canular dans un premier temps mais il ne voyait aucun serpentard se moquer de lui alors il avait fini par y songer vraiment… Il avait compris pendant la guerre que cette mauvaise entente avec les serpentards ne les aiderait pas à gagner et il avait été d'accord pour arrêter ça et leur collaboration les avait mené à la victoire. Il se disait donc qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de la connaître… Ils avaient alors tenté une première sortie en ville et il avait découvert une Pansy complètement différente de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle… Elle pouvait être drôle et intéressante! Il avait pu parler de la guerre avec elle, de son frère mort au combat et elle avait semblé le comprendre et partager sa peine… Ils allaient doucement dans cette relation naissante mais ça semblait bien parti!

Le deuxième à se déclarer avait été Neville… Le petit Neville timide avait pris de l'assurance pendant la guerre et il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il avait été voir Daphné Greengrass pour l'inviter à dîner. Carrément! Elle l'avait scrutée, de la tête au pieds… Neville s'était senti rougir et sa conscience lui disait "tu es complètement dingue, elle va refuser et te mettre la honte de ta vie". Puis elle avait souri et avait répondu oui. Il l'avait emmené dans un petit restaurant très simple et ils avaient discuté toute la soirée. Au début de choses futiles puis Daphné avait dit qu'elle avait été très surprise de cette invitation. Neville avait alors ouvert son coeur, sincèrement, expliquant que ses nuits avaient été très perturbées pendant la guerre par la peur de perdre ses proches mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait peur de la perdre, elle, plus que les autres alors qu'il la connaissait si peu. Il voulait donc rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Elle avait été touchée par cette déclaration et avait à son tour été sincère. Elle en avait assez que les garçons ne soient avec elle que pour son physique, elle voulait quelqu'un d'authentique avec qui elle pourrait être elle-même et partager des choses simples. Elle avait été élevée dans une famille très stricte et très axée sur le paraître mais elle avait compris que ça ne lui convenait pas. Leur repas s'était terminé et ils avaient été marcher un peu… Daphnée tenait Neville par le bras et ils se sentaient bien, sereins! Arrivé à Poudlard, Neville avait racompagné Daphnée à sa salle commune, elle l'avait remercié pour cette soirée très agréable, il avait acquiescé en se penchant légèrement en avant et, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, Daphnée l'avait embrassé. Chastement mais un vrai baiser quand même puis elle était partie. Neville était tout guilleret. Après ça, ils se voyaient régulièrement et les choses allaient bon train entre eux.

Un troisième couple était né, un peu par hasard… Ginny Weasley avait été blessée à la toute fin de la guerre, elle était donc à l'infirmerie alors que tout le monde commençait à comprendre que tout ça était fini. Theodore Nott était punie depuis le début de l'année pour avoir espionné les vestiaires des filles. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait vu partir discrètement du terrain à une heure où il n'était pas du tout censé s'y trouver. Elle avait alors mené sa petite enquête et avait fini par comprendre. Théodore avait été condamné à nettoyer les vestiaires des garçons ET des filles durant toute l'année. Cette punition avait été un peu oubliée durant la guerre mais il arrivait que le professeur lui rappel et l'oblige à faire des travaux d'intérêt général à la place. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à laver le sol de l'infirmerie. Quand il avait vu Ginny allongée dans le lit, il avait d'abord pensé à lui faire une mauvaise blague… Il s'était approché d'elle ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la table de nuit pour fouiner, elle avait poussé un gémissement de douleur et Théo avait eu peur. Il avait alors appelé l'infirmière mais elle ne répondait pas. Ginny avait l'air de faire un cauchemar, elle avait l'air si vulnérable… Il avait pris sa main gentiment et lui avait parlé doucement : "tout va bien, la guerre est finie, tu es en sécurité, ça va aller…" Ginny ne s'était pas réveillée mais elle semblait apaisée par ses paroles. Il avait alors reposé sa main et était retourné à sa tâche. Il avait une drôle de sensation et l'estomac dans les chaussettes. Il avait aimé la voir se détendre à son contacte… Le lendemain, il avait été faire le ménage à l'infirmerie sans même qu'on lui rappel. Ginny était toujours là… Toujours allongée, les yeux fermés… Théodore était venu faire le ménage tout les jours pendant pratiquement un mois, et toujours rien… Ginny était désespérément inconsciente… Plus il la voyait, plus il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Même si c'était pour qu'ils se chamaillent! Alors il s'asseyait près d'elle et il lui parlait, il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait entre Pansy et son frère, que c'était un peu étrange mais qu'il était content d'apprendre à connaître Ron et que maintenant qu'il riait avec lui, il n'avait plus du tout envie de lui faire de mauvaises blagues à elle… Il lui demandait de se réveiller! Mais rien… Théo était de plus en plus déprimé. Madame Pomfresh avait bien remarqué le petit manège du jeune Monsieur Nott mais il ne faisait rien de mal alors elle le laissait… Après tout, en temps de guerre, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut… Quand elle avait trouvé Ginny éveillé un midi, elle avait fait tout les examens nécessaires et elle avait finit par dire à Ginny que beaucoup de monde avait passé du temps auprès d'elle et qu'ils seraient tous heureux de la savoir éveillée et surtout Mr Nott qui était celui qui avait passé le plus de temps à lui parler, à espérer son réveil. Ginny avait été surprise et elle avait demandé à Madame Pomfresh de ne rien dire pour qu'il vienne la voir comme les autres jours… Alors le soir, quand Théo entra dans la chambre, elle était allongée les yeux fermés. Il avait vérifié que l'infirmerie était vide et il avait commencé à nettoyer le sol en parlant à Ginny, il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'il avait plein de choses à lui dire, qu'il avait compris maintenant ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et que si elle lui en laissait l'occasion il serait digne d'elle… Ginny avait ouvert les yeux mais Théo était fixé sur son balais et il ne la regardait pas alors elle ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment à s'énerver sur son balais, il avait regardé Ginny et alors il était resté bouche-bée avec de grands yeux ronds… "Oh… Tu as entendu tout ce que je viens de dire…" Alors Ginny avait sourit en secouant la tête de haut en bas. "J'ai l'air bête n'est-ce pas?" elle avait fait non de la tête en souriant toujours. "Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais je te rends visite chaque jour depuis des semaines et ça me faisait du bien de te parler même si tu ne me répondais pas… A vrai dire maintenant que tu es réveillée je crois que ça va me manquer…" alors elle lui avait répondu "tu pourrais peut-être continuer? A moins que tu préfère parler à quelqu'un qui ne répond pas…" Alors Théo avait souri et leur histoire avait commencée.

Hermione avait considérablement changée suite à cette guerre. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses études tout le temps. Et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien! Elle était radieuse… Ron était souvent avec Pansy, il lui manquait un peu parfois mais elle les avait observé et elle avait une bonne intuition pour leur histoire. Hermione et Harry avait accompagné Ron et Pansy en ville une fois et ils avaient constaté, comme Ron, que Pansy pouvait être sympathique alors elle était contente pour lui, il méritait définitivement, d'être heureux… Cependant tout ces couples autour d'elle commençait à rendre sa propre solitude assez pesante… Elle avait toujours, Harry, Dean, Luna et Seamus mais ça la travaillait un peu, mine de rien… Alors elle observait les gens autour d'elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle attendait d'une relation. Ce qu'elle chercherait chez un homme. Elle avait admis que l'apparence lui importait assez peu mais qu'en revanche elle voudrait un homme intelligent avec qui elle pourrait apprendre et échanger sur plein de sujets. Pas facile… Quand elle y pensait, Drago était sûrement le garçon le plus intelligent qu'elle connaisse. Elle avait accepté volontier que leur relation était parti sur un mauvais pied et que, finalement, il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Mais de là à sortir avec lui, il y avait tout de même un pas (qu'elle ne franchirai pas). Alors elle continuait d'observer… Un samedi matin elle bouquinait à la bibliothèque (on ne se refait pas totalement…) et elle avait vu Blaise Zabini en train de fouiner dans les rayons. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque-chose sans trouver… Elle avait fait semblant d'aller ranger son livre pas loin de lui et il lui avait demandé "Hey! Granger, toi qui connaît par coeur cette bibliothèque, tu dois savoir où je peux trouver les romans moldus?" elle lui avait indiqué la bonne allée mais elle avait été un peu vexée qu'il la voit comme un rat de bibliothèque, m'enfin il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison : elle connaissait cette bibliothèque comme sa poche… Elle était retourné s'asseoir avec un autre livre et avait observé le serpentard discrètement. Il avait choisi plusieurs livres et était parti rapidement. Elle avait été voir sur l'étagère en question et on pouvait voir que les trous laissés par les livres empruntés étaient tous dans la catégorie "littérature romantique". Alors comme ça Zabini était fleur bleu? Intéressant! Elle avait commencé à faire une petite fixette sur lui… Une semaine après, alors que Zabini rapportait les livres, elle avait osé lui demander "alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" il avait répondu "euh… oui, oui…" en étant un peu gêné et elle avait trouvé ça assez craquant alors elle avait insistée "qu'est-ce que tu as lu au final?" et là Blaise s'était senti piégé, il avait pris un air sûr de lui et lui avait répondu "qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" et il était parti… Il s'en était voulu… Après tout, si elle avait pu lui indiquer où chercher c'est qu'elle avait sûrement lu certain de ces livres… Il pourrait en discuter avec elle… Mais il avait un peu honte d'aimer ce genre de livre. Le samedi suivant, alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, il vit Hermione plongée dans un bouquin, il lui demanda si elle avait un roman moldu à lui conseiller. Elle avait levé le nez de son livre, avait hésité à l'envoyer bouler (après tout, il avait été assez peu avenant quand elle avait fait un pas vers lui..) mais elle avait souri et avait été cherché un gros livre qu'elle avait posé dans les mains de Blaise en lui disant que c'était un des plus beaux livres qu'elle ai lu. Blaise avait dit "Merci" et était parti, content qu'elle ne l'ai pas envoyé valsé. Il avait dévoré ce livre : Le nom de la rose. Et quand il lu la dernière page et referma le livre il avait terriblement envie d'en parler avec Hermione, de la remercier de lui avoir conseillé ce livre… Alors le samedi suivant, il avait osé, il lui avait dit à quel point il avait aimé et que si elle en avait d'autres, il était preneur… Elle l'avait chambré gentiment en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait du genre à lire ça et il avait répondu "les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…" Hermione sentait un genre de sous-entendu et elle était contente de voir qu'une certaine forme de familiarité s'installait entre eux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque samedi matin à la bibliothèque. Et au fur et à mesure, ils avaient fini par parler d'autres choses que de bouquins… Hermione découvrait un type intelligent et bien moins serpentard que prévu et Blaise voyait une fille beaucoup moins ennuyante que ce qu'il croyait… Blaise avait lu presque tout les romans d'amour alors il avait continué sur autre chose… Hermione lui avait conseillé la ligne verte et quand il avait ramené le livre en disant qu'il avait adoré, Hermione lui avait dit que ça avait été adapté en film. Blaise ne connaissait pas le cinéma alors il avait rougit en secouant la tête… Elle avait compris son embarras et elle lui avait proposé d'aller au ciné un de ces jours et le sourire qu'elle avait obtenu en réponse l'avait faite fondre. Ils avaient donc quitté Poudlard un mercredi après-midi pour aller au cinéma. Ils avaient vu un film d'amour un peu triste. En sortant Blaise avait demandé à Hermione si elle avait aimé le film et il avait vu qu'elle avait pleuré même si elle répondait en faisant oui de la tête.. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé.

Le dernier couple en date était Luna et Gregory Goyle. Après la victoire, Luna paraissait complètement déboussolée… Enfin, encore plus déboussolée que d'habitude disons. Une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer la victoire et pour changer les idées à tout le monde. L'après-midi une cérémonie commémorative avait eu lieu puis le soir un buffet. Tout le monde relâchait la pression et beaucoup avait un peu exagéré sur l'alcool… Luna ne buvait pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus mangé ou dansé… Elle était assise sur un banc contre un mur et regardait dans le vague. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Elle avait l'impression qu'on fêtait la mort de quelqu'un et quelque soit ce quelqu'un elle trouvait ça horriblement déplacé. Gregory, lui, n'avait pas participé non plus. Il était là parce qu'on lui avait dit que s'il ne venait pas les autres penseraient qu'il regrettait que Voldemort ai perdu mais il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place non plus… Il était assis en face de Luna, de l'autre côté de la salle et quand la piste de danse avait commencé à se vider, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ils s'étaient regardés longuement sans bouger. Vincent Crabbe, légèrement alcoolisé lui aussi était venu s'asseoir (ou plutôt se laisser tomber) à côté de Gregory et lui avait dit "ben qu'est-ce que t'attends? Vas la voir! Invites la à danser!" Greg l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement dingue. Puis il avait regardé Luna de nouveau, il s'était levé et avait été tout droit jusqu'à elle sans même se rendre compte qu'il passait au milieu de couples qui dansaient… Il lui avait tendu la main et elle l'avait prise, comme si c'était une évidence. Ils avaient dansés, un peu bizarrement, comme si la musique qu'ils entendaient n'était pas la même que les autres couples… Et puis ils étaient sortis faire une ballade autour du lac, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Luna avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Gregory où elle se sentait bien, en sécurité... et lui avait l'impression de servir à quelque-chose maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à rassurer, à protéger… Ils formaient un drôle de couple mais ça avait l'air de marcher!

Harry avait souri en se rendant compte que tout ces couples étaient moitié serpentard moitié gryffondor… Il était heureux pour ses amis même si, chaque nouveau couple le rendait un peu morose et lui rappelait son propre célibat...

A la fin de l'année une petite fête avait été organisée dans la salle sur demande histoire de passer un bon moment ensemble avant de se quitter le temps des vacances de Noël. L'ambiance était bonne et, l'alcool aidant, la timidité de chacun disparaissait… Tout le monde dansait et chantait… Harry avait profité de cette euphorie générale pour s'éclipser. La salle sur demande avait été voulue avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un immense balcon duquel on pouvait voir le parc de Poudlard. Harry s'était posé là et regardait les étoiles… Il était légèrement éméché et il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il entendit la musique plus forte l'espace de quelques secondes puis de nouveau en sourdine, il compris que quelqu'un venait de sortir sur le balcon. Drago s'approcha d'Harry. "Alors Potter, on joue en solitaire?" Harry avait tourné le visage vers Drago, avait légèrement souri "A force de tenir la chandelle, on se brûle les doigts…" Drago avait souri "c'est donc ça ce picotement au bout de mes doigts…" en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. "J'ai oublié d'amener une Bièraubeurre…" et il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Harry avait poussé un pack vers lui. Drago avait souri et avait pris une bouteille "merci mais je n'ai pas de décapsuleur…" Harry avait pris la bouteille dans ses mains et l'avait ouverte avec un briquet. "Mais que fait le grand Harry Potter avec un briquet?" dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. Harry lui tendit alors la main avec le joint qu'il tenait entre l'index et le majeur. Drago sourit et superposa sa main à celle d'Harry pour prendre le spliff. "Ca alors… Notre sauveur s'éclipse pour fumer de la drogue. Mais c'est très vilain ça…" Harry souriait devant l'ironie de Drago mais il le voyait du coin de l'oeil tirer sur le joint. Le joint passa de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois sans échanger de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine. Drago finit par briser le silence et demanda à Harry "tu connais la capitale de la mongolie?" Harry avait souri "Oulan-Bator!" Drago avait alors sorti un sachet de sa poche qu'il avait tendu à Harry, celui-ci l'avait senti et avait soupiré comme si cette odeur lui faisait du bien. Il avait tendu le sachet à Droga pour lui rendre mais Drago avait répondu "nan, vas-y, roule…" alors Harry avait dit "Avec plaisir…" il avait sorti une grande feuille et avait roulé un nouveau buzz. Il l'avait tendu à Drago mais celui-ci lui avait dit "je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur…" alors Harry l'avait allumé puis ils avaient fumé ensemble. La musique avait de nouveau retentie suivie de bruits de talons. Hermione s'était approchée d'Harry et avait dit "oullalla je crois que j'ai trop bue… Je vais aller me coucher…" "tu veux que je te raccompagne?" avait demandé Harry. "Nan, nan, c'est bon, Blaise va le faire…" alors Harry et Drago avait souri en même temps. Elle avait demandé "Mais ça va, vous?" ils avaient secoué la tête positivement alors elle avait tourné le visage d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux "hmmm… Je vois! Sois sage!" avait-elle dit et elle lui avait fait une bise sur la joue avant de se lever et retourner dans la salle. Drago avait pouffé de rire avant de tendre à nouveau le stick à Harry… Au bout d'un certain temps à contempler les étoiles, Harry avait dit "il se fait tard, je pense que je vais regagner ma chambre…" il s'était levé et était parti "dommage…" avait dit Drago une fois la porte du balcon refermée derrière Harry.

Une fois dans son lit Harry ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était un peu défoncé mais pas au point d'avoir des hallucinations. Il avait bel et bien fumé avec Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Et pire que ça, il avait aimé ce moment. Ils étaient bien, tranquil… A dire vrai, il avait bien envie de recommencer!

Les vacances étaient passées et début janvier tout nos couples se retrouvaient après avoir passé les fêtes en famille. Alors que le petit groupe se rassemblait devant la porte de leur premier cour, Harry et Drago s'était serré la main pour se saluer. Cette poignée de main était extrêmement symbolique quand on connaissait leur passé mais aucun des deux n'en avait fait cas et, à vrai dire, aucun des deux ne sauraient dir qui avait tendu la main en premier.

A partir de là, nos 14 protagonistes étaient inséparables. Il y avait les 5 petits couples, Ron et Pansy, Neville et Daphné, Hermione et Blaise, Luna et Greg, Ginny et Théo et les 4 célibataires : Seamus, Dean, Drago et Harry. Ils se voyaient tout le temps, entre les cours, le midi, le soir et le week-end. Et des vrai amitiés s'étaient tissés dans le groupe. Hermione était devenue super copine avec Pansy et elles riaient maintenant de leurs chamailleries passées et Blaise, Ron et Théo formaient un drôle de trio, ils avaient les mêmes références humoristiques pourries mais ça faisait rire tout le monde.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Drago le rejoigne quand il s'éclipsait pour aller fumer… Depuis cette soirée, avant les vacances, ce n'était pas arrivé. Il vivait de plus en plus mal sa solitude mais il n'avait rien dit ni à Ron ni à Hermione parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir d'être en couple. Alors il s'isolait souvent pour lire, seul à la bibliothèque, ou pour fumer, seul dans le parc. Drago observait ça de loin et il commençait à se poser des questions sur Harry. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait une fixette sur lui mais il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était étonnée qu'Hermione ne s'en rende pas compte.

Un matin, alors qu'Hermione attendait devant la salle de cour assise contre le mur, Drago s'était laissé glisser à côté d'elle et lui avait dit très sérieusement "Harry à l'air déprimé…" Hermione l'avait regardé comme s'il était un OVNI et avait répondu "oui, je le sais… Mais je n'y peux rien, moi!" et à ce moment là Blaise avait tendu la main vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever avant d'entrer en classe… Toute la journée, il s'était répété cette phrase. "Parce-que j'y peux quelque-chose, moi?"

Le lendemain, quand Drago avait vu Harry s'éloigner discrètement en direction du grand saule pleureur pour se cacher, il l'avait suivi et s'était assis avec lui. Harry avait alors tendu son joint à Drago, il l'avait pris, avait tiré dessus et avait demandé "tu fume beaucoup?" Harry s'était alors levé, avait pris le joint des mains de Drago un peu brutalement et avait dit "si c'est pour me faire la morale, c'était pas la peine de me suivre…" et il était parti sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre. Drago s'était senti idiot et il ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup.

Plusieurs jours après, Drago était sorti le soir, longtemps après le repas pour fumer. Harry l'avait vu et lui avait dit "t'es plutôt mal placé pour critiquer dis-moi…" et Drago avait répondu très calmement "ce n'était pas une critique mais simplement une question…" Harry s'était senti un peu bête d'avoir réagi comme ça.

"-A vrai dire, t'as raison, je fume beaucoup… De plus en plus ces derniers temps…

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je ne sais pas… la guerre...

-La guerre est finie maintenant…

-La solitude…

-Dans ce cas-là, je peux comprendre… Enfin… Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment ça se fait…?

-Comment ça se fait quoi?

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois seul? La moitié des filles de Poudlard te court après…

-... Elles courent après ma célébrité…

-C'est bien pareil! Tu peux avoir celle que tu veux en claquant des doigts… Elles veulent toutes les faveurs du "sauveur"!

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas moi qui les intéresse…

-Qui d'autre? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien toi le sauveur nan?

-Oui mais elle ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à moi… Moi, Harry… Juste moi quoi…

-Mouais… je vois… m'enfin tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, au moins tu as l'embarras du choix… pour moi c'est moins simple…

-mais le jour où une fille voudra de toi, tu pourras l'épouser immédiatement parce-que ça prouvera qu'elle est moins idiote que les autres, qu'elle est capable de voir le vrai Drago, le vrai mec bien sans prêter attention à ce que les autres disent…

-"le vrai mec bien?" tu crois vraiment que je suis un mec bien?

-Si c'était pas le cas je t'aurais laissé tomber dans les flammes… plaisanta Harry.

Drago pouffa.

-Je suis flatté. Dit-il ironiquement en tendant son joint à Harry. Harry le prit et tira dessus…

-De toute façon toutes ces filles ne m'intéresse pas…

Drago avait regardé Harry, essayant de le jauger du regard mais il n'avait rien répondu.

Durant les jours suivants, il n'était pas rare de voir Harry et Drago ensembles. Ca en avait étonné certains au début puis c'était devenu normal. Hermione observait ça de loin mais elle se rendait compte que Harry souriait ou riait presque à chaque fois qu'elle l'observait… Il avait l'air heureux. Un matin elle avait vu Drago observé Harry de loin, elle avait été le voir et lui avait demandé "Alors, est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi déprimé?" et Drago avait souri… Harry n'avait plus l'air trop déprimé et pourtant il fumait de moins en moins.

Un soir Drago avait trouvé Harry dans le tour d'astronomie, en train de fumer… Il avait soupiré…

-Il me semblait que tu fumais un peu moins…

-C'est le cas, je n'ai pas fumé depuis plusieurs jours… Et si tu le partage avec moi alors je ne le fumerai même pas en entier… Avait-il répondu avec un sourcil levé.

-Et comment se fait-il que tu fume de moins en moins?

-Je ne sais pas… La guerre est finie…

-Et la solitude aussi?

-Peut-être…

-Oh…

Drago avait gardé un visage impassible mais au fond de lui, il était touché par ce que venait de dire Harry… Alors Harry avait quelqu'un? Ils étaient devenus amis, il devrait se réjouir pour lui mais en fait il était jaloux…

-J'espère qu'elle t'aime pour ce que tu es, comme tu le voulais!

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas?

-Non, je ne sais pas… On verra!

-Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça?

-Nan, c'est juste qu'il n'y a rien à dire pour le moment…

-Tu me dis que tu n'es plus seul et il n'y a rien à dire?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, c'est toi qui l'as dit… et j'ai dit "peut-être"

-Ben justement, ça veut rien dire "peut-être"

-Mais vous êtes bien curieux Monsieur Malfoy…

-Que veux-tu? C'est mon côté Serpentard qui cherche les ragots!

-TON côté serpentard? Parce-que tu as un côté qui n'est pas serpentard?

Drago avait sourit à cette remarque… Il se disait qu'il aimerait bien montrer ses côtés "pas serpentard" à Harry mais ça faisait un peu bizarre dit comme ça alors il ne répondit rien, se contentant de terminer le spliff d'Harry.

Le week-end suivants, ils avaient organisé une petite fête, comme ça, sans raison particulière, juste pour profiter un peu.

La soirée allait bon train, les uns discutaient et les autres dansaient mais tout le monde buvait et ça déliait les langues et les esprits.

Vers 2h du mat', la musique avait ralentie et l'énergie n'était plus la même… Blaise (et ses bonnes idées…) proposa de jouer pour finir la nuit. Théo dit oui immédiatement en sautant sur ses pieds et en criant "Action ou vérité" et plusieurs têtes se tournairent vers lui.

Ron dit oui, suivi de Pansy et de Blaise et enfin Drago se laissa convaincre alors tout le monde suivi le mouvement sauf Luna et Gregory qui préféraient aller se balader au bord du lac.

Nos 12 amis se posèrent en formant un cercle et une bouteille atterrit au milieu.

Ron dit "Je commence" et il fit tourner la bouteille, le goulot se stoppa devant Neville et celui-ci rougit instantanément "alors" dis Ron "Action ou vérité?"

-Vérité! Dit Neville.

-As-tu couché avec Daphné?

-Pas encore… Dit Neville en rougissant encore plus.

Et sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta sur Ginny.

-Action ou vérité Gin?

-Action! Dit Ginny toute pleine d'entrain.

-Embrasse sur la bouche quelqu'un d'autre que Théo.

-Hey, je suis pas d'accord! Avait protesté ce dernier mais Ginny était déjà debout. Elle le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle attrapa le visage d'Hermione avec une main sur chaque joue et elle lui fit un gros smack très bruyant et Hermione éclata de rire!

Ginny lança la bouteille.

-Drago! Action ou vérité?

-Hmmm… Vérité!

-Avec combien de personnes as-tu couché?

-Euh… Je sais pas… Je dirais une trentaine… Peut-être moins, peut-être plus…

-Une trentaine? Avait dit Pansy… T'es sérieux?

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dis?!

-Ben tu m'as jamais rien demandé… Et puis tu ne me raconte pas tes histoires de cul non-plus… Bon, c'est mon tour!

La bouteille atterrit sur Harry et il choisit action. Drago prit un air hautain :

-J'ai mal au dos. Fais moi un massage Potter!

-T'es sérieux?

-Bien sur!

Alors Harry s'était levé et s'était assis derrière Drago avec une jambe de chaque côté de lui et avait commencé à lui masser les épaules.

-Bon, du coup je peux pas lancer alors lance la bouteille pour moi! Et fais ça bien!

Alors Drago fit tourner la bouteille et elle atterrit sur Ron. "Vérité!"

-Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec Pansy? Demanda Harry.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Environ un mois je dirais… dit-il en regardant Pansy avec un sourcil levé et elle fit oui de la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Ah j'en étais sur! Dit Drago.

-Ben quoi?

-Ben ça fait un mois que t'es moins chiante! Dit-il en rigolant!

-Ahahah c'est malin… Mais en vérité elle souriait.

Ron lança la bouteille qui choisit Daphné et elle opta pour vérité.

-Alors puisque tu ne fais rien avec Neville…

-Il a dit qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, ça veut pas dir qu'on ne fait rien!

-Heinhein… Très intéressant… Donc, jusqu'où êtes vous allé avec Neville?

Ce dernier était rouge pivoine et voulait se cacher sous le tapis.

-Ben en fait on a tout fait à part l'acte en lui-même…

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Avait réagi immédiatement Théo en regardant Nev…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre! Avait répondu Daphné avant que Neville ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. On s'organise comme on veut, ça regarde que nous!

-Ok OK… pardon! S'était excusé Théo.

Alors Daphné tomba sur Pansy et elle choisit action.

-On va te bander les yeux et tu vas devoir retrouver Ron parmis 3 garçons… en leur tâtant les fesses!

Devant l'hilarité générale, Pansy et Ron se levèrent et Daphné noua un foulard autour des yeux de Pansy. Elle fit signe à Harry et à Blaise de se lever. Elle aligna les 3 garçons et plaça Pansy derrière Ron.

-Vas-y! Alors Pansy avait commencé timidement à tâter le postérieur devant elle…

-Alors? C'est comment? Avait demandé Drago!

-Ma foie, c'est plutôt ferme! Pas mal ce fessier! Au suivant!

Daphné la poussa vers le deuxième, elle tâta, un peu moins timidement et Harry rougit…

-C'est pas trop mal non-plus… Et le troisième?

Elle se décala et plota Blaise sans aucune retenue qui était prêt à éclater de rire.

-Ohlala mais c'est pas possible, ces 3 fessiers sont tous très bien… Dit-elle en souriant!

-Alors tu donne ta langue au chat?

-Pas du tout! Je vais retâter pour être sûre… Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique!

Et elle recommença par Blaise, puis Harry et enfin Ron…

-Alors?

-Et bien, c'est celui-ci! Le dernier que je viens de peloter… Et le premier aussi!

-Waouh! Bravo! Comment tu le sais?

-Je ne sais pas mais dés le premier tour j'en étais sûre!

-Mais alors tu as recommencé juste pour le plaisir? Dit Ron.

Pansy éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser "C'est un jeu, chéri!".

Tout le monde repris sa place et Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil que Harry n'avait pas arrêté de masser Drago et il semblait descendre progressivement vers le bas de son dos.

Pansy tourna la bouteille et elle tomba sur Dean "Vérité!" dit-il.

-Depuis quand es-tu célibataire Dean?

Ce dernier piqua un fard incroyable et regardait autour de lui en semblant ultra gêné…

-C'est pas grave, tu sais Dean, ça peut pas être pire que moi! lui dit Harry pour l'encourager.

-En fait… J'ai jamais dis que j'étais célibataire…

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds…

-T'es pas célibataire? Lui demanda Pansy.

-Euh… Non…

-Mais depuis quand?

-HéHo c'est une autre question ça! Tout le monde était sidéré et ils regardairent Dean prendre la bouteille et la lancer sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle se stoppa devant Drago.

-Ah ben oui mais du coup c'est Drago ou Harry? Demanda Dean.

-C'est Drago, ma place à moi elle est là-bas! Dit Harry.

-Ok Ok… alors Drago?

-Vérité! Je ne bougerai pas de là!

-Est-ce que tu aurais donné le gage de te masser à n'importe-qui d'autre que Harry?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Oui, sûrement… Avait répondu Drago mais en fait il n'en était pas vraiment sûr et il était heureux que le véritaserum ne soit pas de la partie.

-Action ou vérité? Dit-il pour Seamus que la bouteille venait de choisir.

-Action!

-Tu vas faire un streap-tease pour la joie de ces dames! Dit-il en montrant les filles.

-Hein? Mais ça va pas, nan?

-Ca va très bien!

-Pas intégral hein?

-Disons que tu peux garder ton sous-vêtement…

Alors Seamus s'était levé de mauvaise grâce. Drago avait mis une musique entraînante d'un coup de baguette. Seamus était tout gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Allez, détend toi, tout à l'heure tu dansais sans te poser de question!

-Oui mais tout à l'heure tout le monde ne me regardait pas…

-Et ben n'y pense pas…

Alors Seamus avait fermé les yeux et avait commencé à bouger un peu.

Il avait ôté son sweat qu'il avait lancé sur Pansy et les autres filles avaient crié "woooooh". Il avait ensuite enlevé une chaussette puis l'autre en les lançant exprès dans la figure de Drago puis il enleva son T-shirt qui atterrit sur Hermione. Les filles continuaient de crier et les gars riaient. Alors il déboutonna son jean et se retourna avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes en se penchant en avant pour que tout le monde voit ses fesses et, effectivement, tout le monde le regardait, sauf Drago qui observait Dean. Il vit que Dean était complètement hypnotisé par Seamus alors il mit un léger coup de coude à Harry et lui fit signe du menton en direction de Dean… Harry sourit et regarda drago en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur? Puis Seamus se retourna…

-Voilà… Je suis en caleçon! Je peux me rhabiller maintenant? Avait-il demandé en commençant à remettre son pantalon.

Il lança la bouteille avant de passer son T-shirt et elle tomba sur Blaise qui choisit vérité.

-J'ai envie de me venger sur toi de ce que vient de me faire Drago mais je ne veux pas qu'Hermione en pâtisse… Alors… Combien as-tu eu de partenaires avant Hermione?

-Je dirais… quatre!

-Quatre?

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-Ben je m'attendais à une réponse plus palpitante…

Blaise lui tira la langue de façon très mature et lança la bouteille à son tour. La bouteille indiqua la place vide de Harry alors tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Drago, il arrêta un peu surpris, ce qu'il était en train de faire et dit "vérité" en rougissant.

-Avec combien de filles as-tu couché?

Harry piqua un fard digne d'une écrevisse…

-Une seule…

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-T'es pas sérieux là? Lui dit Blaise.

-Ben si… C'est bon, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat…

-Mais toutes les filles de l'école te courent après?

-Et c'est pas une raison pour que je couche avec toutes…

-Avec toutes peut-être pas mais quelques-unes au moins…

-Bref… A mon tour! Avait dit Harry un peu énervé. Lance pour moi s'teplaît Drago!

La bouteille se tourna vers Dean qui dit "ben du coup je suis obligé de prendre action…"

-Pourquoi? Avait dit Ron naïvement.

-Ben sinon il va me demander avec qui je suis en couple…

-Donc action?

-Il semblerait…

-Très bien… Roule une pelle à la personne avec qui tu sors!

Dean était bouche-bée.

-Mais cette personne n'est surement pas ici! Dit Pansy.

-Quelque-chose me dit que si! Dit Harry.

-Harry? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami? Dit Dean incrédule.

-Ben justement… Au moins ce sera fait et tout le monde sera au courant et vous n'aurez plus à le cacher… Dean était sceptique, après tout, si ils se cachaient c'est qu'ils redoutaient la réaction des autres. Mais c'était le jeu et quelque-part Harry avait raison, c'était une bonne occasion de crever l'abcès. Alors, très rapidement, sans réfléchir trop longtemps, il s'était penché vers Seamus et l'avait embrassé. Harry souriait et dit à Drago "quelle perspicacité!" et Drago pouffa. Les autres regardaient Dean et Seamus sans vraiment comprendre puis Seamus attrapa Dean par les hanches et l'embrassa pour de vrai. Après tout, il rêvait de montrer à tout le monde que Dean était à lui depuis si longtemps…

-Hého ça va aller là? On vous dérange pas? Avait dit Ron.

Alors ils se séparèrent en souriant… Le coeur battant très fort et heureux que ce soit fait! Ils scrutèrent les visages de tout le monde dans l'attente d'une réaction mais rien ne vint. Des regards surpris mais pas de colère ni de cris...

-Merci Harry!

Harry avait incliner la tête en signe de "de rien" et machinalement, sans vraiment y penser, il avait recommencé à masser Drago…

-Mais vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps? Demanda Hermione.

-Hephephep c'est une autre question ça! Dit Seamus.

-Y a pas de Hephephep qui tienne! On arrête de jouer et vous nous racontez tout ça!

-Mais y a rien à raconter, on peut continuer de jouer.. Avait dit Dean toujours rougissant.

-Allez Hermi, arrêtes de les embêter, maintenant qu'ils sont sortis du placard, ils raconteront quand ils seront prêts! Avait dit Harry.

-C'est facile pour toi, si t'es déjà au courant de tout…

-Mais je suis au courant de rien!

-Ben comment tu savais alors?

-J'ai juste vu la tête de Dean quand Seamus a fait son streap-tease, c'est tout!

Dean se sentit encore plus gêné et Seamus le regarda en souriant et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Bon… Allez, on continue! Ou alors on change de jeu? Avait dit Pansy.

-A quoi tu veux jouer? Demanda Hermione.

-Je sais pas, c'était juste une proposition…

-On peut jouer à "j'ai jamais" dit Blaise.

-Allez! Dit Théo.

-OK dirent plusieurs personnes.

-Alors Dean, tu peux commencer, c'était ton tour de tourner la bouteille! Dit Pansy pendant que plusieurs personnes se resservaient un verre pour pouvoir jouer.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. Dit-il.

Tout les garçons levèrent leur verre sauf Seamus. Et Daphné tanta de boire discrètement…

-Daphné? Sérieusement? Dit Pansy.

-Oui, bon, ça va…

-A toi Herm! Dit Dean.

-Ok… Alors, si j'ai bien compris, je dois dire quelque-chose que je n'ai jamais fais et ceux qui ont déjà fait cette chose doivent boire, c'est bien ça?

-Exact! Dit Théo.

-Alors je n'ai jamais couché avec plusieurs personnes en même temps! Dit-elle.

Drago, Blaise, Daphné, Seamus et Dean prirent une gorgée.

-Et beh, il est sympa ton jeu Théo! Dit Ron. On apprend un tas de choses!

-Effectivement… Dit Théo en regardant Drago et Blaise avec un sourcil curieux.

-Alors c'est à moi? Dit Blaise. Je n'ai jamais… couché avec un homme!

Toutes les filles levèrent leur verre. Seamus, Dean et Drago aussi et Harry bu en espérant que personne ne le voit, par chance il était toujours derrière Drago…

-Drago? Interrogea Pansy.

-Et oui ma beauté, je suis navré mais entre toi et moi ce ne sera pas possible! Et c'est à moi… Alors… Je n'ai jamais eu de panne!

Il sentit Harry bouger dans son dos pour attrapper son verre mais tout le monde était tourné vers Théo qui leva son verre de manière théâtrale :

-A cette fantastique première fois que je n'oublierais jamais!

Et tout le monde rit avec lui.

-C'est à moi! Dit Pansy. Je n'ai jamais fais de saloperies dans un lieu public…

Pratiquement tout le monde leva son verre sauf Neville et Ginny.

-Oh! Il va falloir changer ça! Dit Théo à Ginny en souriant.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne qui était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. dit Ron.

Daphné, Théo et Drago levèrent leur verre.

-A l'adultère! Dit Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un ou une professeur.

Harry bu et vu qu'il était le seul, tout le monde le remarqua même s'il était toujours derrière Drago…

-Hey mais je suis sûre que tu as bu pour d'autres affirmations et qu'on ne t'a pas vu parce-que Drago est devant toi! Dit Dean toujours un peu rancunier.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Dit Harry en faisant l'innocent.

-Moi je vois très bien et tu devrais retourner à ta place! Dit Dean.

-Mais je proteste! Dit Drago. Qui va me masser?

Alors Harry se leva et regagna sa place sans demander son reste, trop content que tout le monde oublie le coup du fantasme sur un prof.

-C'est à moi! Dit Daphné. Je n'ai jamais simulé!

Ginny et Pansy prirent leur verre et finalement Daphné but aussi en riant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle sous la douche. Dit Harry.

Tout le monde bu sauf Ginny. Théo lui dit "Encore un truc à changer…" en souriant.

C'était justement le tour de Ginny et elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Je n'ai jamais regardé de film porno.

Tout les garçons étaient obligés de boire ainsi que Daphné et Pansy.

Leurs partenaires respectifs les regardèrent étonnés.

-Ben ça va, on a dit "regardé" on a rien dit d'autres! Dit Pansy.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé le SM. Dit Théo.

Drago et Harry tentèrent de boire discrètement mais c'était râté!

-Et beh? Dit Hermione en dévisageant Harry.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais il était heureux de voir que Drago avait bu et qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Dis donc, tu n'as couché qu'avec une seule fille et il a fallu que tu tombe sur une psychopathe… Tu fais de drôle de choix Potter! Dit Blaise.

Drago le regardait en souriant en coin.

-On fait ce qu'on peut…

-Je termine le tour de table et ensuite je vais me coucher dit Seamus. Il se fait tard. Donc, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur une personne présente dans cette pièce qui ne soit pas mon partenaire.

Drago et Harry tentèrent à nouveau d'être discrets mais c'était peine perdue. Là encore, Hermione et Pansy les regardèrent avec des questions plein les yeux.

Seamus rit en voyant Harry et se leva pour partir accompagné de Dean. Hermione et Blaise en profitèrent pour s'éclipser aussi.

Théo se resservit un verre mais Ginny l'enlaça pour l'emmener danser. Neville et Daphné partait vers le balcon prendre l'air…

-On fait quoi nous? On reste ou on va se coucher? Demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas… Tu veux rester encore? Dit Pansy.

Ron commença à l'enlacer…

-Moi j'irais bien me coucher… Dit-il de manière suggestive.

-Bon ben on y va alors! Salut tout le monde! Et ils partirent main dans la main.

Drago s'était levé pour se resservir à boire et à son retour il n'y avait plus que Harry qui était encore assis à sa place.

-On va dehors?

-Si tu veux! J'irais bien faire un tour en mongolie, pas toi?

Drago lui sourit en faisant oui de la tête.

Arrivés dehors, ils virent Neville et Daphné s'embrasser alors ils se posèrent à l'opposé pour les laisser tranquilles.

-Tu roules? Demanda Drago.

-Oui! J'ai bien compris que tu n'aime pas ça!

-C'est pas que j'aime pas mais si quelqu'un peut le faire pour moi…

-Arf! Tu as été trop habitué à avoir des elfs de maisons quand tu étais enfant! Dit Harry. Tu as de la chance que j'aime bien rouler.

-De toute façon tu n'as plus le choix, avec tout ce que je sais sur toi maintenant, j'ai les moyens de te faire chanter…

-Tu n'oserai pas? Dit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

-J'en connais 2 ou 3 qui paierai cher pour savoir que tu fantasme sur un prof, que tu couches avec des gars ou que tu as déjà eu une panne…

-Ma parole, tu as pris des notes ou quoi?

-Tu croyais pas que j'allais oublier de telles informations?

-J'avais un peu espéré si… Pour le coup du prof je m'en sors plutôt bien je trouve… Dit-il en rigolant.

-Je confirme. D'ailleurs tu t'en sors bien pour tout puisque pour la panne et les mecs tu étais caché derrière moi et je crois effectivement qu'ils n'ont rien remarqués… Tu peux remercier Théo qui a fait diversion pour la panne!

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu du bol…

-Mais pourquoi tu dis rien?

-A quel propos?

-Ben les mecs…

-Je sais pas… En fait, je me dis que temps que j'ai pas un mec stable c'est bizarre de le dire… Je préfèrerais avoir quelqu'un et le présenter directement à tout le monde, ça me paraît plus crédible quoi!

-M'enfin maintenant que tu as vu leur réaction pour Dean et Seamus, tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre…

-Oui, c'est vrai! Cela dit, tu n'le cris pas sur les toits non plus…

-J'avoue… Mais tes amis sont connus pour être tolérants alors que moi, au milieu du nid de serpents, j'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur… D'ailleurs je suis assez surpris de leur réaction!

-Grave! Moi aussi! Et même si les Gryffons sont réputés magnanimes, j'avais très peur de la réaction de Ron!

-Pourquoi Ron en particulier?

-Ben il y a déjà eu des blagues vaseuses dans les vestiaires du quidditch qui me font dire que peut-être il le prendrait pas très bien…

Harry alluma le spliff et commença à tirer. Drago se frottait les épaules…

-Mais t'as vraiment mal?

-Beh oui… je crois que j'ai dormis dans une mauvais position et depuis je galère.

-C'est ça de faire des folies de son corps… Dit Harry en se plaçant derrière Drago pour recommencer à le masser. Il lui passa le spliff et pressa lentement les épaules de Drago avec ses 2 mains.

-C'était qui cette fille? Demanda Drago.

-Hein? Quelle fille?

-Celle avec qui tu as couché? Celle avec qui tu as eu du mal à coucher je devrais dire...

-Ah… Ce serait pas sympa de te le dire, j'ai eu du mal parce-que je n'aime pas les femmes, c'était pas à cause d'elle…

-Alors une seule te suffit? Tu n'as jamais essayé avec une autre? Ne serait-ce que pour être sûr?

-A vrai dire, même avant cette fille je le savais… C'est justement pour être sûr que j'ai couché avec elle!

-Et elle ne l'a pas mal pris?

-Oh j'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts donc c'est passé. J'ai noyé le poisson en disant que c'était le stress de la première fois...

Drago repassa le spliff à Harry donc celui-ci arrêta de le masser alors Drago s'affala un peu en arrière sur le torse d'Harry...

-Et toi? Depuis quand tu sais?

-Au début je couchais avec des filles… c'était cool. Et puis, il y en a une qui m'a proposée un plan à 3 avec un autre mec alors j'ai accepté, juste par curiosité. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus captivé par le mec que par la fille… Je la regardais s'occuper de lui, lui donner du plaisir et j'étais jaloux. Pas qu'elle donne du plaisir à lui plutôt qu'à moi mais pasque c'était pas moi qui lui donnais du plaisir à lui… J'avais envie de l'entendre soupirer à cause de moi. Alors j'ai commencé à coucher avec des mecs mais je continuais aussi les nanas, je me disais que j'étais sûrement bi. Et puis avec le temps j'ai été de moins en moins vers les femmes pour finir exclusivement avec des mecs… Et ça fait un an que je n'ai pas touché une fille.

-Et ça te manque pas? Demanda Harry en repassant le pet.

-Nan, c'est totalement volontaire. J'ai 2 plans Q mecs et ça me suffit… Enfin je crois… murmura Drago en tirant une taffe.

-Tu ne fonctionne qu'au plan cul?

-Pour le moment oui…

-C'est quoi ce sous-entendu?

-Ben j'aimerais bien fonctionner autrement mais pour le moment j'ai pas la bonne personne.

-Je vois… Tu savais pour Dean et Seamus ou c'est juste le strip-tease qui t'a fait comprendre?

-J'avais des doutes et le strip-tease a confirmé. Je les ai surpris une fois dans une salle abandonnée, ils m'ont dis qu'ils avaient vu un chat entrer dans la salle et qu'ils l'avaient suivi pensant que c'était celui d'Hermione mais j'avais trouvé leur réaction un peu trop bizarre. Comme des gamins qui se font attraper en train de faire une bêtise! Dit Drago en souriant, tendant le spliff à Harry.

-J'ai eu des doutes sur eux il y a longtemps et puis j'ai vu Dean échanger des lettres avec une fille de Serdaigle alors j'ai cru que…

-Et pour ce qui est de ce prof?

-Oh non pitié… On parle de c'que tu veux mais pas de ça! Tu peux oublier au moins juste une info… OK? Hey! Je t'ai massé toute la soirée hein!

-Bon… D'accord… Si tu continue à me masser j'oublie…

Alors Harry termina le pet' et lança le mégot avant de recommencer à masser Drago.

-Ca s'appelle du chantage ça… Je vais finir par croire que t'aime ça…

Drago ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu dire à Harry que non seulement il aimait ça mais qu'il commençait même à espérer plus…

-Tu sais que demain Pansy va te poser un tas de questions?

-M'en parle pas, j'ai mal au crâne d'avance… Cela dit, tu vas pas y échapper non plus… Hermione n'est pas bête…

-Ca c'est sur… Mais je pense qu'elle a des doutes sur moi depuis longtemps. Pendant quelques temps elle a essayé de me caser. Elle me présentait des filles en insistant sur le fait qu'elles étaient célibataires… Et puis subitement elle a arrêtée…

-Elle a peut-être juste compris que ça te gavait…

-Je ne sais pas. Mais, comme tu dis, elle est loin d'être bête… Et puis elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert en principe, je suis même surpris qu'elle ne m'ai jamais posé la question…

-Mais d'ailleurs, aucun de vous ne savait pour Dean et Seamus, ils ne savent pas pour toi… En fait, ça parle pas de cul chez les gryffons?

-Tu dis ça mais tes amis ne savaient pas pour toi avant ce soir…

-Ils savaient pas pour les mecs mais ils savaient que je collectionne les conquêtes… Et on parle souvent de cul… Même si, j'avoue, j'omets certains détails…

-Mouais, tu te vante mais sans jamais te livrer… C'est pas de la confiance ça. Tu peux dire de moi hein…

-OK, OK… J'avoue. Je ne suis pas mieux. Mais moi, mes parents savent…

-Hein? T'es sérieux?

-Ouaip… J'ai été obligé de lâcher le morceau…

-Genre?

-Genre je devais épouser Astoria…

-Hein?

-Tu as très bien entendu… Entre familles de sang pur, les mariages arrangés sont monnaie courante… Alors j'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser parce-que je n'aimais pas les femmes. L'homosexualité n'est pas un problème chez les sorciers. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant ils cherchent une famille de sang pur avec un fils pour me caser…

-Sérieusement? Et c'est tout? Ils n'ont pas été surpris ou quoique ce soit?

-Pas vraiment nan…

Harry continuait de masser le dos de Drago et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'arrêter… Il se doutait depuis quelques temps qu'il aimait bien Drago mais il était persuadé qu'il était hétéro… A présent, la donne avait changée!

-Qui sont tes 2 plans cul réguliers?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

-Je sais pas… Par curiosité…

-Tu ne les connais pas je pense. Les 2 sont plus jeune que nous. Les 2 sont à serpentards. Un en 5ème et l'autre en 3ème année.

-Et bien? Tu les prends au berceau dis-moi.

-Je les prends tout court. Je ne les choisis pas selon leur âge figure-toi.

-Et tu les choisis selon quoi?

-Le physique bien sûr… Le premier m'a surpris avec un mec dans un couloir abandonné. Ensuite il m'a dragué et il me plaisait bien alors on a commencé à se voir… Il a vite compris que c'était que du sexe et ça lui convient aussi alors c'est parfait. Le 2ème est un copain à lui. On s'est fait un plan à 3 et le contact est bien passé. Et puis l'avantage c'est que je peux voir, ou l'un, ou l'autre, ou les deux…

-Et bien… Je trouvais ta réputation de tombeur un peu exagérée mais je m'aperçois que finalement elle est plutôt sous-évaluée… Et tu n'as pas envie de tenter une vrai histoire avec un des 2?

-Nan… Disons qu'au moment où j'ai commencé à les voir, je voulais profiter avant de me caser… Maintenant, j'ai bien profité, je voudrais bien me caser mais pas avec eux.

-Avec qui alors? C'est quoi tes critères?

Drago aurait bien répondu "Brun aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice sur le front" mais il ne voulait vraiment pas casser ce qui était en train de naître entre lui et Harry…

-Beau, intelligent, gentil et riche!

-Rien que ça…

-Et sang pur aussi, j'oubliais! Dis Drago en souriant.

-Évidemment!

-Et puis qui fasse les massages aussi!

-Bien entendu!

-Et toi?

-Je sais pas… Je crois que je me contenterais d'un gentil et drôle…

Harry bâillât.

-Tu es fatigué?

-Ca commence oui… Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais je vais penser à me coucher…

-Ouais… Je vais remonter avec toi… Ron et Pansy sont dans ma chambre donc je squatte le lit de Ron…

-Tu peux prendre le lit de Blaise? Il est probablement dans la chambre d'Hermione!

-Théo va sûrement ramené Ginny et Greg doit être avec Luna donc votre dortoir sera sûrement plus calme…

-Crabbe ne dit rien que les gars ramènent leurs moitiés au dortoir?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait un tremblement de terre pour réveiller Vincent donc je crois qu'il s'en tape…

-Allons-y alors! Dit Harry en se levant.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence jusqu'au dortoir des gryffons mais quand ils entrèrent il y avait déjà du monde. Daphné et Neville étaient assis par terre avec Dean et Seamus à discuter.

-Ah… On avait penser aux squatters du dortoir serpentard mais pas aux squatteurs Gryffondors… Dit Harry.

-Euh… Ouais… On fait quoi? On se pose discuter avec eux ou on trouve autre chose?

-Ben… Si tout le monde a quitté la salle sur demande, on peut peut-être se faire une piole douillette là-bas!

-Ca marche! Et ils partirent tout les deux.

Harry passa trois fois devant la porte et entra suivi de Drago. C'était une belle chambre avec une grande cheminée et deux grands lits. Il y avait une porte au fond qu'on imaginait mener à la salle de bain.

-Parfait! Dit Drago. Je vais me changer. Et il partit vers la porte du fond.

Harry commençat à se déshabiller. Une fois torse nu et chaussure enlevées, il se demandat s'il devait enlever son pantalon, il hésitat et l'enleva en se disant qu'il serait caché sous le drap de son lit.

Drago revint quelques minutes après et traversa la chambre en boxer. Il s'allongea sur son lit sur le dos.

Harry le scrutait… Il était vraiment bien foutu. Drago tourna le visage vers lui alors il détourna les yeux très rapidement mais il rougit alors Drago sourit.

-Tu me matte Potter!

-Pas du tout! Je me demandais juste si tu avais toujours mal au dos…

-Absolument! Dit Drago. D'ailleurs tu devrais me masser encore dit-il en se retournant sur le ventre. Alors Harry se leva et s'assit sur les fesses de Drago et commença à masser ses reins. Il était venu de son plein gré mais il se rendait compte que cette situation était un peu étrange…

-Drago?

-Hmmm…?

-Tu sais que des amis ne se font pas ce genre de massage?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ben je n'ai pas ce genre de geste envers Ron ou Neville…

-Moui, tu as raison… Mais… Enfin… Si ça te gène tu peux arrêter hein…

-Nan… Nan… C'est pas ça… Ca ne me gène pas si ça te va comme çà…

-Ca me va très bien! Harry sourit et continua… Il aimait sentir la peau de Drago sous ses doigts et ça commençait vraiment à lui faire de l'effet… Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était lente, Harry se pencha contre son dos et chuchota :

-Tu dors?

-Heinhein… Je me détens! Je profite… Harry sourit.

-Bien. N'hésite pas surtout si je peux faire quelque-chose hein! Dit Harry ironiquement.

-Tu pourrais… Dit Drago.

-Ah oui? Et que puis-je faire pour vous mon cher?

-Ce serait déplacé alors je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce sous-entendu pourri? Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, dis moi c'que tu veux!

Drago se retourna, toujours sous Harry et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Toi! C'est toi qu'je veux!

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je peux pas être plus clair là… Dit Drago. J'ai envie de toi. Depuis des semaines. Je me disais que c'était sans espoir mais après les nouvelles de ce soir, je peux peut-être espérer un peu finalement…

-Tu es sérieux? Demanda Harry en souriant.

-Ne te fou pas de moi, si tu n'es pas intéressé dis-le et on en parle plus! Dit Drago en se remettant sur le ventre… Harry l'empêcha de se retourner complètement pour le regarder dans les yeux…

-Je ne me fou pas de toi c'est juste que… Et il embrassa Drago. Un baiser passionné par lequel il faisait passer à Drago tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et Drago ouvrit les yeux

-Alors… Ca veut dire que j'peux garder espoir ça?

-Il semblerait… sourit Harry.

D'un coup de hanche, Drago inversa leurs positions et recommença à l'embrasser comme un affamé. Il savait que dans cette position, son excitation serait difficile à cacher mais Harry lui laissait une chance, il était hors de question de la laisser passer. Il allait lui faire sa fête au sauveur!

Il tenait Harry par les hanches et commença à descendre dans son cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller… Harry gémissait et ça le rendait fou. Il donnerait tout pour l'entendre gémir encore et encore. Il continua son chemin sur le torse, il traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'au nombril et ses mains descendaient en même temps pour se retrouver poser sur le boxer d'Harry. Il respirait la peau sous lui… Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois. Oui, il était bien obligé de l'admettre maintenant, il avait fantasmé pas mal de fois sur Harry…

Après avoir léché la peau autour du nombril, il remonta jusqu'au visage de Harry pour l'embrasser mais cette fois Harry noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago alors ils pouvaient sentir l'un et l'autre que l'excitation était partagée… Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer, alors ils se séparèrent et ouvrirent les yeux pour se plonger dans le regard de l'autre… Il n'y avait plus besoin de parler mais un doute persistait…

-Et? Jusqu'où est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer? Interrogeat Drago.

-Jusqu'à où tu veux…

-J'ai besoin que tu sois un peu plus clair. S'il te plaît.

-Moi aussi j'en ai envie depuis quelques temps… Quand on a fumé ensemble pour la première fois sur le balcon de la salle sur demande. Ca m'a un peu perturbé et j'me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par toi…

-Attiré? C'est que physique alors? Dit Drago en prenant un ton très détaché.

-Je sais que tu fonctionne au plan cul depuis longtemps. J'avoue que j'ai pas l'habitude de ça mais si c'est tout c'que tu accepte de me donner alors je m'y ferai…

-Tu t'y feras? Mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'y fasse… Quand je t'ai dis que j'avais pas la bonne personne pour essayer autre chose qu'un plan cul… Le sous-entendu c'était que la bonne personne c'est peut-être toi…

-Alors tu veux vraiment essayer autre chose avec moi? Genre une vrai histoire?

-Ben… Pourquoi pas… On peut au moins essayer…


End file.
